Pergi Kencan dengan Akabane Karma (Spin-off)
by Kanacchi-chan03
Summary: Hanya sebuah Fanfic (yang mungkin bisa dibilang bukan) spin off Yang diambil dari FanFiction target saya, Re-Yuu hanya menceritakan kisah Asano sebelum dan selama ia pergi kencan bersama Karma. #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu oh hei Re-Yuu


Pergi Kencan dengan Akabane Karma (Spin Off)

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

Pergi Kencan dengan Akabane Karma (c) Re-Yuu

Doh, spin off ini! Awal-awal malah keliatan kayak prekuel langsung ke sekuel, yah. Habis berkali-kali baca pengertian spin-off, jadi tokoh selain utama dibuat ceritanya sendiri, tapi kalo mbak Kuo bilang diambil dari suatu moment, jadi gak ngerti. Deadline tinggal besok, atau mungkin hari ini sejak aku mengerjakan Fanfic ini(auah) karena emang kebiasaan nista saya selalu mempersiapkan akhir-akhir.

Nah, jadi tokoh utama disini Asano, kalo di Fanfic aslinya Karma yang jadi tokoh utama. Pokoknya gitulah, gak pandai bikin cerita, apalagi spin off.. Butuh beta reader neh :""" kalo gitu baca aja deh, flame/bashing review saya terima :"")

"Tililulit tililitit Tililulit tililitit Tililulit tililitit"

Begitulah dering smartphone Asano diwaktu yang masih pagi-paginya. Padahal lagi enak-enaknya tidur yah... Eh, enggak kalo buat Asano, anak rajin macam dia mah beda, kalo udah pagi-pagi mah pasti Asano bangun buat ngejalanin ritualnya, seperti di lagu "Bangun tidur kuterus mandiskipmembersihkan tempat tidurku...bantalgulingbaupesing"

Lantas, bunyi dering itu membuat Asano pusing, apalagi ia tahu kalau yang menelpon itu pasti Karma, karena setahu Asano tidak ada yang menelpon sepagi dan sesering ini selain Karma. Pada akhirnya Asano pun langsung mengambil smartphonenya tersebut.

"Kau sudah menelponku setiap pagi, 10× sepagi, dan ini sudah ke-60 kalinya kau menelpon. Maumu apa sih? Apa pulsamu gak abis tuh?"

"Ho... kalo buat Lipan Stroberiku ini, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu, Honey..." jawab Karma dengan kemayunya

"Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu? Itu malah terdengar seperti "Apa sih yang enggak buat aku" keparat!" balas Asano galak.

"Lah? Memang betul kan? Memang buat kamu, kok..." balas Karma balik.

"Sudah ah! Kasian nanti pulsamu habis buat nelpon aku doang!"

"Ahlamak Lipan Stroberiku sayang ternyata perhatian sama aku... Eh btw mau gak ikut kencan denganku minggu depan?" tawar Karma.

"GAK"

Jleb. Perkataan Asano itu langsung menancap di hati Karma.

"Oke... siap-siap saja yah kalo begitu..." balas Karma dingin. Sepertinya ia mulai mempersiapkan aksi terornya tersebut.

"BODO AMAT."

"Hei, apakah aku benar-benar "membenci"nya?

Kurasa tidak...

Apakah perkataanku tadi benar-benar menyakiti hatinya?"

...

Dilema mulai mendatangi Asano...

Enam hari telah berlalu...

Apa yang terjadi dengan Asano?

Rupanya ia lelah. Lelah dengan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, gara-gara Karma terlalu "baper" dengan perkataan "GAK"nya Asano, ia langsung melancarkan aksi teror gakpake is terhadap Asano. Asano pikir, aksi terornya tidak akan lebih parah dari yang biasanya. Rupanya? Teror yang dilakukan Karma membuat Asano menjadi seperti yang dibilang tadi.

Bahkan, Asano sampai-sampai menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan kepada 3 orang yang ia pikir merupakan teman terdekat Karma.

"Shiota-kun, Nakamura-san, Okuda-san, tolong, hentikan sikap si Akabane Karma itu. Saya sudah pusing dengan aksi terornya tersebut. Tolong. Saya sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah. Ya, lelah. HAMBA SUDAH LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI, YA TUHAAAAANNN, AMPUNI SAYA DARI SEMUA KARMA INIIII"

Reaksi yang didapat?

"Apaan sih?"

"Lebay, ah"

"Kenapa nih orang?"

Ya, itu semua sia-sia saja. Mampus, tapi kasihan juga sih.

Karma itu pun tidak bosan-bosan mengganggu Asano. Asano pun... Menyerah.

Hingga pada akhirnya Asano mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Ia pun menelpon Karma.

"Karma"

"Ada apa? Apakah kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Karma dengan remehnya.

"Ya. Sekali lagi, ya. Aku sudah menyerah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah. Okelah, karena itu, aku terima ajakan kencanmu."

Karma terdiam. Sepertinya ia terlalu "tidak" percaya terhadap perkataan orang yang diklaimnya sebagai "Lipan Stroberiku".

"Karma?" Asano mulai memanggilnya.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku sekali lagi. Mau gak ikut kencan denganku, be-sok?" tanya Karma sembari mengulang pertanyaannya 6 hari yang lalu.

"...Okelah, YA. Tapi, kau harus menjemputku jam 04.00 pagi, oke?"

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau sudah benar-benar menyerah. Oke, kuterima syaratmu"

Telepon pun langsung ditutup oleh Karma.

"...Ya... Setidaknya diriku bisa lebih tenang dibanding hari-hari yang lalu..." batin Asano.

...

"Dia sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"

Tenang saja. Bakan si Chuuniban itu sedang berlonjak-lonjak di atas kasurnya. Tapi... eh?

Asano, kau mulai serius kepadanya kah?

Pagi-pagi sekali Asano menelpon Karma, lagi.

"Hei chuuni, hari ini kau serius mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Asano.

"Kalau ia kenapa?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku menerima kencan ini hanya karena aku sudah lelah diteror olehmu. Bukan karena sama-sama suka atau semacamnya. Mengerti?!" ujar Asano sedikit membentak.

"Hee.. Pacarku marah. Ayolah, nikmati saja hari ini bersamaku. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal, Lipan Stroberiku yang manis-"

-Tut.

Asano langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku harus segera berganti baju. Hmm... sepertinya ini bagus" Asano langsung mengambil baju yang pernah dipakai saat jalan-jalan bersama keluarganya.

"Apa... sebaiknya aku keluar dulu, ya? Mengagetkan Karma, hingga ia senang. Sepertinya itu bakalan menyenangkan."

Ia, menyenangkan bukan, membuat Karma senang?

Ya... begitulah, Asano tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah...

.

"Hei, aku melakukan ini agar aku tidak diteror oleh Karma lagi, tahu"

Karma sudah datang ke tempat tinggalnya.

Dari raut mukanya saja, terlihat bahwa Karma sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Asano. Namun, melihat Asano tidak membuka pintunya sama sekali, Karma berteriak,

"Gakushuu sayang. Ayo pergi kencan"

Namun, tak ada respon yang keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Ooh... begitu toh? Oke, aku sudah siap dengan-"

Puk.

Asano menepuk pundak Karma saat itu juga.

"Hei chuuni. Jangan mempermalukanku seperti itu, jaga sikapmu selama berkencan agar aku tidak naik darah"

Saat itu juga Karma berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

"Puas?" gumam Asano. "Sekarang kau benar-benar senang kan?"

Karma langsung menarik tangan Asano. Entah sensasi apa yang Asano dapatkan ketika orang yang ia panggil Chuuni itu memegang tangannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita ke taman hiburan! Ada wahana baru disana lho..." teriak Karma sambil berlari seperti anak kecil. Yah... entah mengapa...

Asano langsung terpesona melihat sifat kekanakan Karma tersebut, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Oy oy Asano, kau tahu kalau Karma itu seperti apa, kan?" batin Asano

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai saja di tempat yang dituju.

"...Wew. Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan wahana baru?" tanya Asano ragu. "Kau ingat kan jangan mempermalukanku didepan umum?"

Gambaran wahana tersebut seperti wahana Hysteria di Duf*n

"Apanya yang mempermalukanmu? Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan, hei Lipan Stroberiku tersayang?"

Asano... blushing. Gengsi sekali bila ia berkata bahwa ia takut ketinggian. Hadeh, maaf ooc.

"A.. aku tidak... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Chuuni bodoh," ujar Asano. Tanpa tahu bahwa Karma juga ikut blushing karena sikap Asano itu. Karma pun langsung menarik Asano, dan mengambil tempat di wahana itu.

"Wahana akan segera dimulai dalam 3... 2... 1..."

Perlahan-lahan wahana langsung naik keatas.

"Tut-tu-tu-tungggguuu, ini mak... makin lama makin... Hei Chuuni... kau..."

Grab.

Karma memegang tangan Asano.

"Percayalah, ini akan baik-baik saja..."

"Chu... Chuuni..."

"Kurasa itu panggilanmu kepadaku heh? Terlihat mengejek, tapi baiklah, aku menerimanya..." ucap Karma. "Nah, sekarang, kita akan turun."

...

"Eh?" Asano langsung melihat kebawah.

Wahana yang dinaiki Asano dan Karma itu pun langsung turun kebawah, dengan sangat cepat.

Inilah hal yang paling Asano takutkan.

.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYY INI GILAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK" teriak Asano kencang, seperti penumpang yang lain.

"Seru bukan?"

Karma semakin erat memegang tangan Asano. Asani terperangah melihat sikap Karma tersebut.

Yah... Tapi hal tersebut terulang lagi selama 3 kali. Ngehe'.

Hingga pada akhirnya Asano pusing tak terkendali. Mereka berdua pun duduk di suatu taman bunga terdekat.

"Habis ini kita bakalan naik wahana x, y sama z, trus yang ini, yang itu..." ucap Karma sambil menyebutkan wahana yang akan dinaiki.

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak, kok..."

Berbagai macam wahana mereka mainkan. Dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.59 menit.

"Ayolah, cepat, semenit lagi Festival Besar akan dimulai..." ujar Karma sambil menarik Asano.

"Festival?"

Sesaat kemudian, Asano langsung melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah...

...Festival Besar.

Asano terperangah. Tanpa disadari Karma berbisik,

"Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Tentu saja Asano langsung berbalik menghadap Karma. Dan Karma pun...

"Chu!"

Menciumnya.

"I love you, Asano Gakushuu, Lipan Stroberiku tersayang"

Asano, dengan blushing ia pun mengatakan...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akabane Karma, Chuuniku terkasih"

End. Berakhir dengan gajenya.

Begitulah Endnya kecepetan. Orak' mau buang-buang waktu, saya soalnya kerjain dan upload di browser Android. Android, lho. Flame/Bashing review saya terima, sekian, terima kasih, salam FAKI.

Betewe, ada yang pengen Fanfic Misteri Hantu di Kelas 3-E dilanjutkan?


End file.
